That Butler, So Seme
by Seshka
Summary: A butler's job requires skill, order, a sense of duty and LOVE?


**Author: Seshka**

**Pairing: Sebastian/Ciel.**

**Warnings: PWP One-shot, shota, yaoi**

**Word count: 1,072**

* * *

"S-Sebastian! Put me down this instant!" The young Phantomhive earl was trying to free himself from the grip his butler had on him.

"Young master, we are almost there." said butler had a smug grin on his pale face and his eyes glinted as they reached their destination, the bathroom.

The young earl's eyes widened as he felt a sudden chill. It was then he noticed he was already put down and had his clothes removed before he could notice.

"Now now master, hygiene is very important. You as the Phantomhive earl should know his fact." the demon butler couldn't help but grin at the young boy's obvious discomfort at being naked in front of him. Surely Sebastian had bathed him before but never like _this_. This time it was different.

Earlier today the young Ciel had woken up from a rather_ interesting _dream. When his butler entered his room for the morning tea, well, he was caught red handed so to speak. And before he could think, he got dragged to the bathroom. He who had his pride hurt so badly by having someone walking into him to witness such a vulgar display. He who wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there until the end of time. And to make matters worse, Sebastian was acting like nothing was wrong. Like he never saw Ciel dressed in nothing but a nightshirt lightly caressing his flaccid member, like he never saw the cum covered clothes and bedding...

It couldn't get any worse than that.

_'Nope, it certainly couldn't be worse.' _were the young boy's thoughts as he felt something wet and slick lap at his cum covered member.

_"Aaah"_ the boy moaned softly only to see Sebastian licking his already flaccid cock.

_"__S-Sebas- Uh._" he couldn't even finish that sentence as the demon decided to lick in a particular spot that left him speechless.

"Keep still my lord, I can't properly clean you up if you keep squirming like a little caterpillar." Sebastian resumed cleaning up his master's member with his tongue until he heard it. It was too soft to be audible, but he had pretty good hearing. After all, he is a demon.

His master was mewling. The butler stopped for a moment, and looked very surprised. He then stood up abruptly.

"Excuse me my lord, there is something I must attend to. I'll be back shortly" he turned quickly, and left a completely hot and bothered Ciel behind.

The boy was too confused to say anything and Sebastian came back that instant with a bag in his hands.

The butler just grinned mischievously at the boy and rummaged through the bag. He pulled out something that looked like...

"What the- Are those _cat ears_?!" the young earl looked startled at the object in Sebastian's hands.

"Why yes, they are. Would master be so kind as to put them on?" the butler showed an innocent angelical smile that betrayed his intentions. Ciel knew this, and yet he couldn't deny the request.

Sebastian then pushed the young boy against the tiled floor and flashed a toothy grin.

"Oh how silly of me. I forgot, there is another piece of that costume." He then pulled out a long, fuzzy cylinder with something that resembled a penis attached to one of the tips.

"S-Sebastian, what the hell is_ that?!_" Ciel looked in horror at the foreign object. The feeling of dread that filled him was not subsiding. But it certainly did not fill him in the same way as one of his Sebastian's oil slicked fingers entered him.

"_This_? Oh, it's a tail. I got it just for you, my lord." The butler was pouring some substance from a tube all over the tail's attachment . He then kissed Ciel hard, their tongues thrusting against each other and their bodies pressed together. It was in that moment that Ciel gasped at the feel of something large enter his anus. Ciel could only pant and mewl at the sudden intrusion. He kept squirming and his butler stopped for a moment to look at him.

"Be patient my cute little kitten, I'll give you a treat if you behave." The butler then removed his uniform slowly, clearly enjoying the look of exasperation and want the boy was giving him.

"But Sebastian, I-" The boy was abruptly cut off from speaking since at that moment the demon stood there wearing nothing but an impish grin. He then lowered himself and placed his erected member on the young boy's rosy lips. Ciel didn't need Sebastian to tell him what it was he wanted, and to tell the truth he was curious to see what the demon tasted like. The boy took the engorged tip in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it savoring the musky taste. The demon grunted and Ciel felt triumphant so he licked harder and then tried to take his whole length into his mouth.

_"Nng"_ the boy almost gagged as he couldn't fit the whole shaft down his throat. Sebastian just patted his head and pulled him up for a kiss.

"It's alright, you're not used to it. Let's try something different then." Ciel just nodded and then his butler took hold of his tail and pulled it off rather fast. The boy gasped loudly and then felt Sebastian's shaft poke at his entrance.

"I would have liked to leave on the tail for a while longer, but it can't be helped." the butler sighed. Then he lifted the young master's legs and thrust himself in completely.

_"Uwaaa"_ Ciel clung onto Sebastian tightly as he felt something in him be stuck over and over with each of the butler's thrusts. Then the boy saw white flash before his eyes as he came hard all over Sebastian and himself. The butler then quickened his pace and filled the boy's insides with his seed.

No sweet nothings were whispered after that. Saying the words at that moment would seem cliche and hypocritical. They both understood what the other felt and that's what mattered. So they just wordlessly clung to each other not wanting to break the delicate balance that they had.

"Let's get you cleaned, my lord." said Sebastian as he kept the young boy tight in his arms.

"Not now Sebastian, I'm tired..." The young earl began to drift into a peaceful slumber in the butler's warm embrace.

"But master, hygiene is _very_ important."

* * *

**Written at 4 am since the plotbunnies wouldn't let me sleep.**

**It's my 1st smut fic and 1st yaoi fic written ever.**

**Reviews and comments are nice and motivate me to write more.**

**Doujinshi translations motivate me more than anything. *hint hint***


End file.
